<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imma be under the mistletoe with you by voices_in_my_head</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347447">Imma be under the mistletoe with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head'>voices_in_my_head</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, takes place some months post finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"“I’m going to kill Stiles,” Theo says. Considering Liam’s stuck in this situation with him, he might even want to join him. Yes, Theo will have to escape the country afterwards, but Liam will probably be able to convince Scott that he was under duress. Theo’s seen those puppy eyes; Liam clearly learnt from the master.</p>
<p>But Liam just laughs, “I don’t think he’s worth going to prison.”</p>
<p>Theo sends him a very judgmental look, “you’re an idiot if you think I’d be caught.”</p>
<p>Liam raises his eyebrows, a smile still playing on his lips and Theo crosses his arms, actually feeling the way his body wants to lean forward, to be even closer to Liam. Which, considering there’s barely enough space between them for the two of them to be able to look at each other without going cross-eyed, Theo thinks this is very much unneeded."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thiam Holiday Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imma be under the mistletoe with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts">Auddieliz09</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Thiam Holiday Gift Exchange. Auddieliz09, I hope you enjoy this. As the title makes it pretty clear, I went for your mistletoe prompt; thanks for it! Had a lot of fun with it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo is going to kill Stiles. The urge is, of course, not a new one. He’s pretty sure even Sheriff Stilinski has felt it once or twice, that everyone who’s ever met Stiles has felt it. But this time… It’s really going to happen. Theo is going to kill him. And he’s not going to make it quick, oh no. It’s going to be slow and very, very painful.</p>
<p>“I can literally feel your murderous tendencies rising,” Liam says and Theo glares at him, which just gets him a raised eyebrow. Theo hates the way he feels warmth at the way Liam is so very much not afraid of him.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill Stiles,” Theo says. Considering Liam’s stuck in this situation with him, he might even want to join him. Yes, Theo will have to escape the country afterwards, but Liam will probably be able to convince Scott that he was under duress. Theo’s seen those puppy eyes; Liam clearly learnt from the master.</p>
<p>But Liam just laughs, “I don’t think he’s worth going to prison.”</p>
<p>Theo sends him a very judgmental look, “you’re an idiot if you think I’d be caught.”</p>
<p>Liam raises his eyebrows, a smile still playing on his lips and Theo crosses his arms, actually feeling the way his body wants to lean forward, to be even closer to Liam. Which, considering there’s barely enough space between them for the two of them to be able to look at each other without going cross-eyed, Theo thinks this is very much unneeded.</p>
<p>“So you’ve made plans?” Liam doesn’t sound scared or angry or judging or really, anything except amused. Kind of fond. It makes Theo want to run away. Except he’s actually physically incapable of right now. Because he and Liam are stuck under magical mistletoe. Which isn’t letting them go anywhere before they kiss. And, of course, a simple peck on the cheek does not count, a Stiles with a Cheshire smile told them before leaving them in one of the many rooms of Lydia’s house.</p>
<p>It’s Theo’s turn to raise an eyebrow, which he does, smirking. “I’m not sharing them. You’ll just tell him.”</p>
<p>Liam laughs, still fond, still making Theo’s heart squeeze in a most unpleasant way. “Yeah, sorry, I’m not really down for murder. But hey, I’ll definitely help you plan a prank to get him back for this.”</p>
<p>Theo thinks about it. “Can it involve blood?”</p>
<p>Liam blinks once, twice, then smiles, big. “You know, Stiles does hate the sight of it…”</p>
<p>Theo’s lips slowly turn up as well. “I like the way you think, Dunbar.”</p>
<p>Liam laughs, something light and Theo has to once again make sure he doesn’t give that last step forward to close the distance between them and… and what? “Yeah, well, no vengeance plans can be enacted until we actually get out of here.”</p>
<p>Theo sighs, raises a hand to press his fingers against his forehead. He knew coming to a pack Christmas party was a mistake, though he hadn’t been expecting this particular situation.</p>
<p>“Someone will notice we’re gone sooner or later. They’ll force Stiles to get us out,” Theo has no idea exactly how Stiles will do that but honestly, that’s not his concern.</p>
<p>Liam makes this weird fake cough that in no way puts Theo at ease. “Yeah, that… might not work.”</p>
<p>Theo sighs, presses his fingers against his forehead one last time before lowering his hand. He’s not going to like this, is he? “And why not, Dunbar?”</p>
<p>Liam frowns, crosses his arms. “You know you can call me Liam, right.”</p>
<p>Theo clenches his jaw. “Why is waiting for someone to realize we’re missing and forcing Stiles to get us out won’t work?”</p>
<p>Liam sighs. Then blushes, which is… well, something unexpected. Theo has seen his cheeks darken, but usually from anger or frustration. Embarrassment? Not usual.</p>
<p>“It’s not that they won’t notice we’re missing… They will. They’re just… Not going to think it’s that weird? I mean, I’m pretty sure at least Mason is in on this plan. And those who aren’t, are just… They won’t think us missing is weird, alright?”</p>
<p>Theo blinks. That was… a lot of words. It takes him a couple seconds to go through them all, try to make sense of them. He blinks again; yeah, he’s still confused.</p>
<p>“What?” Theo asks.</p>
<p>Liam makes this frustrated noise. Then he raises his hands to his hair, half pulling it, half just messing it up. Theo swallows, has to force the urge down to take his hands away and try to put his hair back into some semblance of order.</p>
<p>“They think we’re together!” Liam says, not in a yell, but in a louder tone of voice. Theo widens his eyes, caught off guard. Liam makes that frustrated noise again, putting his hands down and gesticulating as he talks. “Half the pack thinks we’re a couple so they’re not going to find it weird that we’ve suddenly disappeared. And the half that actually knows we’re not together are probably all in on Stiles’ plan.”</p>
<p>Theo is… confused. He blinks, “but why?”</p>
<p>“Why do they think we’re together?” Liam asks in a voice that Theo can’t quite figure out. Like he’s trying to be neutral about the words he’s saying; and oh, that Theo does know where he picked it up from.</p>
<p>“Why did they trap us under this mistletoe?” Theo asks in the exact same tone of voice Liam is using. He feels like they’re on the brink of something, but can’t quite figure out what – isn’t sure he wants to – and so, is, as usual, playing his cards pretty close to his chest.</p>
<p>Liam doesn’t say anything right away. He crosses his arms, but Theo notices the way his hands are holding onto his arms, can’t quite figure out if it’s from anger or something else.</p>
<p>Then he sighs, deflating, and Theo feels like saying, <em>“wait, stop”</em> because suddenly it’s like he fell asleep watching a film, missed a whole scene and doesn’t know what’s happening anymore.</p>
<p>“Because I like you,” Liam’s voice comes out almost in a monotone, but Theo can see the way his hands are still squeezing his arms, how he’s looking somewhere to the left of Theo’s face.</p>
<p>Theo feels like he’s just been punched.</p>
<p>Liam sighs again, still not looking Theo in the eyes. “I’ll make sure they don’t try anything else after this. And if we stay here long enough, someone will definitely come find us sooner or later. It’ll probably just be… a while.”</p>
<p>Theo feels like the rug’s just been pulled from under him. He’s also very much aware that he’s now at a crossroads. Whatever he decides to do next will dictate… well, a lot.</p>
<p>The thing is, Theo likes Liam. Of course he likes Liam. Who wouldn’t? He’s loyal and kind and stubborn and just… <em>Good</em>. And Theo… isn’t. So he never really made any plans to tell Liam about his feelings, sure that it would just make things awkward. But now… now Liam’s just said he has feelings for him.</p>
<p>Theo swallows. He could nod along with what Liam’s saying. Say <em>“yeah, sorry, I don’t feel the same” </em>and spend a few more awkward hours just waiting for someone to decide that really, someone best try and find them and then another few more awkward days for this all to blow over. But that is very much not what he wants to do.</p>
<p>Theo imagines just kissing Liam, right here. But he also has the distinctive feeling that Liam will just see it as Theo being so desperate to leave this situation that he’d force himself to kiss Liam and then he’ll just run away and they’ll both be miserable for a couple days until Theo forces Liam to listen to him.</p>
<p>No, the only way out of this is clearly through words. And then kissing, hopefully.</p>
<p>Theo finally does close the space between them, toes almost touching Liam’s. Liam turns to him, surprised. He raises his hands to put them each on the sides of Liam’s face, holding him there, though not so strongly that he’ll have to fight him to get away.</p>
<p>“I like you too.”</p>
<p>Liam blinks, “you… you do?” He sounds unsure, but hopeful too.</p>
<p>Theo smiles, feels his heart start beating faster but this time just accepts it, lets it rush through him. “Of course I do.”</p>
<p>Liam exhales slowly. Then he smiles, “so… does that mean I can kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he says and Liam leans forward, but he still doesn’t actually kiss him. He just keeps breathing slowly, breaths touching Theo’s lips, who kind of gets it. He wants to close the distance but at the same time this, the feeling of Liam so close in his space, the accepting that this is real and something that’s actually happening… They stay like that for a few more seconds until Liam finally closes the space.</p>
<p>Theo keeps his right hand on his cheek, moves it down to touch his jaw and close to his ear, moves the other to play with Liam’s hair. Liam, meanwhile, holds onto his back tightly.</p>
<p>They kiss until air becomes a necessity. Then they just stare at one another.</p>
<p>“So…” Theo starts, smiling, “you said they wouldn’t come looking for us anytime soon, right?”</p>
<p>Liam laughs, eyes shining, “yeah, definitely not anytime soon.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Theo says and then leans forward, Liam meeting him halfway through.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>